User blog:Gottadome12/See It First - Scavenger Hunt-Surprise!
A Pokémon Academy Production …'' ''… …'' ''… …'' ''… .'' ''PART ONE. Lines and lines of people of various ages were standing behind the black and white checkerboard starting line, all anxious for the scavenger hunt to begin. People were determined as they looked at Principal Oak, a tan man who was the cousin of Professor Oak in the Kanto Region. This was the big event that both people and Pokémon had been waiting for, for months, and only one person could walk away as the winner. Well not really one person, because you had the choice of either doing it as teams or solo. Most people chose to do it by themselves, but that doesn’t mean that a few of them didn’t do it in pairs. But that didn’t matter, because all that mattered was who was going to win the race. Molayne’s class were standing right next to each other, as they were joined by Aleron, Christina, Bentley, Grey, Gladion, and Collen, other students who they went to school with. But they weren’t the only people who Molayne’s class knew that where there. There were some vicious villains that were there too, such as Doug, the Pokémon Hunter, Ghostwriter, Dr. Dimension, Brooklyn Hampton, and Hau. Including some people that they haven’t seen in a while such as Professor Kukui and Hala. Everyone was raring to go, as they stood behind the finish line, waiting for Professor Oak to give the go for the scavenger hunt to begin. “Welcome everyone to the 2018 Melemele Island Scavenger Hunt! We have people from all over Alola, coming to enter this event.” Joey looked around and was quite anxious, especially after seeing some of the villains who were participating in the race. She turned to look at her classmates because she wondered if they felt the same way that she did. “Oh no, is anyone else feeling a little nervous about this?” Joey asked. “What do you mean?” Maxwell signed with his hands. He along with the rest of her classmates were confused as to why Joey was feeling a little scared. “Look at all these villains that are here! Who knows what some of them might be up too…” She pointed at some of the villains who had surrounded the girl. “Ugh, I am not a villain!” Brooklyn Hampton said as she folded her arms and turned her head to the side while closing her eyes. “Sure, I may steal some things from time to time, and even cheat a little occasionally. But I gotta do what I got to do to survive.” Hau thought that what Brooklyn was saying was very strange, mostly due to the fact that she was extremely rich. “Uh...aren’t you rich?” Hau pointed out, as he was floating in the air. “Yes, I’m rich. But I can do anything with how good I look.” She winked her right eye and put her hands on her hips in a seductive way. Doug heard the conversation that was going on between Hau and Brooklyn. Hearing that conversation gave the muscular man a huge confidence boost. “Obviously, I’m going to be the won who wins this!” Doug, the Pokemon Hunter in broken English because he didn’t know how to read or write exactly. Doug wasn’t the smartest person in the world, because he didn’t have a lot of time to go to school, due to taking care of his family. “It’s one not won.” Ghostwriter facepalmed. “Use proper english you imbecile.” Ghostwriter insulted, speaking in his usual British accent. “Who needs proproper ewnglwish when I have muscles!” He flexes his arms, showing off. He then proceeds to kisses his muscles, thinking that he was the bee's knees. All the other competitors rolled their eyes. MORE COMING SOON... Category:Blog posts